Reacción Química
by Naranja de fresa
Summary: No alcanzo a comprender porque tengo que examinarme de Química si quiero ser bajista ¿Por qué para poder entrar en las audiciones del conservatorio debía de tener aprobadas todas las asignaturas del instituto? suspendí química ,si , pero solo con un maldito 4 5. No sabía que la química sirviera para tocar el bajo .
1. Chapter 1

**-Capítulo 1-**

No alcanzo a comprender porque tengo que examinarme de Química si quiero ser bajista

¿Por qué para poder entrar en las audiciones del conservatorio debía de tener aprobadas todas las asignaturas del instituto? suspendí química ,si , pero solo con un maldito 4`5. No sabía que la química sirviera para tocar el bajo .

Cada día que pasa odio más esa asignatura , mi padre ha encontrado un profesor que puede darme clases todo el verano y con suerte aprobare en septiembre.

Solo tengo que cruzar cuatro calles desde mi casa y llegare a mi precioso destino para dar una maravillosa clase de química. Venga si me lo repito un millón de veces seguro que me lo creo.

¿Y no me vendría mejor estar practicando con el bajo en vez de gastar el tiempo en una asignatura que no me va a servir de nada?

El caso es que mi padre me dijo que conocía al profesor así que debe de ser alguno de sus amigos, en verdad todo esto es un royo , tengo un muy mal presentimiento , al final gastare todo el verano y no aprobare .

Aun así tengo que intentarlo , además ya que he venido , no me cuesta nada tocar al timbre y dar una clase .

La puerta aún no se había abierto , pero el chirrido de la mirilla delato que estaba siendo utilizada.

Segundos después la puerta se entre abrió con cuidado dejando ver a mi oculto profesor y cuando por fin pude verle me bloque.

Sabía que todo esto me daba mala espina , muy pero que muy mala espina y ahora me estoy arrepintiendo de haberle hecho caso a mi padre , ya se porque no me dijo quien era mi profesor, bueno profesora.

-Marceline por fin llegaste te estaba esperando – ¿Como podía poderme de los nervios asi de rápido? Estaba ahí plantada delante mia ,como si nada de lo que me hizo hubiera ocurrido ,con la típica sonrisa que la caracteriza , tan dulce como siempre , en serio como era capaz de tal heroicidad

-Anda mira a quien tenemos aquí , si es doña perfectita –

-sigues enfadad cierto-

-no , claro que no , ahora volveremos a ser super amigas– el tono de ironía que puse en esa frase fue tan exagerado que la cara de Bonnie cabio radicalmente – venga te invito a un helado de mentiras con extras de falsedad . No ,pensándolo mejor me voy -

A la mierda el conservatorio no iba a pasarme todo un verano viéndole la cara a esa niñita mimada de papa "no puedo tener una relación con una chica , mi padre no lo aceptaría, no eres perfecta" cuantas veces me lo pudo decir ¿10? ¿20? , en cualquier caso paso de tener que aguantarla .

-Espera , Marceline , en serio , quiero ayudarte –

-¿ayudarme? En serio , venga Bonnie no me hagas reír – Había pasado más de un año pero ¿y que? decidí romper la relación y la rompí, justo ahora que la había olvidado tiene que aparecer , que oportuna que es la señorita .

-De verdad Marceline solo quiero ayudarte , nada mas .

-ya , creo que quedo claro lo del "nada mas" hace bastante –

-Venga Marcy no te pongas así , hace demasiado tiempo de eso , ya te pedí perdón ,se una adulta y olvídalo , ¿quieres poder presentarte a las audiciones o no ? A mí me da igual -La maldita señorita tenia razón , odio lo lista que es , me pone de los nervios , debía de pensar en mi , las audiciones Marceline, eso es lo que importa , no hay motivo para que vuelvas a enamorarte de ella .

-Ag como tu quieras Bonnie , venga vamos , cuanto antes empiece , antes me podre ir –odio la sonrisa que pone , la odio a ella entera .

La clase se estaba haciendo eterna , no paraba de hablar que si tabla periódica que si formular , átomos , moléculas, valencias … en serio que alguien me explique el valor de esto en mi carrera de música y para colmo aún quedaba media hora de clase .

Y si no fuera ya mala suerte , Bonnie sabia perfectamente cuando mi mente se iba al país de Ooo y desconectaba del mundo , con lo cual me tuvo atenta toda la hora y media que duraba la clase.

Cuando ya creía que podría irme a mi casa y la luz del ascensor significaban la libertad , la mano de Bonnie se aferro a la mía .

-Marceline espera-mi mano como si de un efecto reflejo se tratase se deslizo fuera de la suya

-¿Que ?-queria sonar lo mas despreciable posible

-Siento lo que hice, no debí ser tan inmadura –Todo iba bien hasta que puso la sonrisa, maldita sonrisa , era tan perfecta que cualquier fotógrafo o pinto se hubiera matado por retratarla, y creo que estaba demasiado embobada en ella.

Hice un gruñido a modo de respuesta, mi intención era que se diera cuenta de que no aceptaría sus disculpas.

Me disponía a bajar e irme pero su mano , actuando como una maldita serpiente agarro mi chaqueta y temí lo peor , mis músculos se tensaron , mi piel entera enrojeció por culpa de la aceleración involuntaria de mi riesgo sanguíneo y cuando me quise dar cuenta ya se había despedido con un beso en la mejilla .-Adios marcy-

-Adios , adiós- te das cuenta de lo lento que se cierran las puertas de un ascensor en casos como estos .

Mi piel aun seguía roja cuando llegue a mi casa y eso de que ni siquiera había sido cerca de la boca , pero sentir el contacto de sus labios en la piel era suficiente para volverme loca .

Pero este no era el mayor de mis problemas, mañana tendría que volver a verla y al siguiente día y al siguiente así durante tres meses .

Lo cierto es que pretendía irme directamente a mi habitación pero ver la cara de mi padre sentado en el sofá me puso mas de los nervios aun .

-Papa se puede saber ¿Por qué elegiste a Bonnie?-

-eh?

-venga, no te hagas el tonto, sabes perfectamente lo que hicistes y sabes que , no va a funcionar . Poner a Bonnie como mi profesora ¿En que pensabas ?

-Marceline ella fue quien llamo para darte clases y sonaba bastante convencida-

-Ya claro y yo soy un vampiro-Encima mi padre se ríe de mi , esto es el colmo

-Marceline eres tonta ,ella llamo hace dos semanas , estaba nerviosa por si tu no querias asi que me dijo que no te lo dijera , que fuera una sorpresa .Para mí que le gustas y quiere algo contigo , ya sabes algo más que dar clase teóricas, ella quiere clases prácticas –

-Cállate - No es culpa mía que cuando me dicen esas cosa me sonroje.

Prefería irme a mi habitación, no quería escuchar a mi padre, y menos que viera que del blanco había pasado al rojo en menos de un segundo otra vez .

-Definitivamente la odio Hambo, la odio porque si, por que en el momento en que mejor estoy tiene que venir y joderme de nuevo… -

Estuve practicando con el bajo toda la tarde y parte de la noche , era lo único que no me hacía pensar en ella . Pero ahora eran las dos de la mañana , no era momento para estar molestando con la música y esta era la quinta vuelta que daba en la cama , me levante me tome un zumo , cene y me acosté volviendo a abrazar a mi querido colega no podía olvidar esa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba y tantas veces había puesto en la hora y media que estuvimos juntas , no puedo evitar que cada vez que la visualizo me ponga nerviosa ,no es justo que esto me este volviendo a pasar .

-Pues ya la hemos liado – conclusión que deduje cuando su cara no paraba de salir en mi mente-A quien quiero engañar Hambo...si estoy enamorada de ella hasta las trancas –Bonnie era la única persona que tenia la capacidad de hacerme cambiar de opinión en menos de una hora .

Por suerte alguien me estaba llamando al móvil y podría olvidarla durante unos minuto ,

-¿Que quiere a estas horas?

-Ven Marcy

-Venga ya tío son las tres de la mañana –aunque pensándolo bien no me vendría mal para despejarme

-Quiero escribir una canción .


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Mi mente no llega a recordar el momento justo en que dejo de parecerme una simple amiga, creo que nunca llego a serlo . Intente por todos los medios hacer como que solo era eso, que no sentía nada más aparte de amistad , "una amistad muy fuerte" decía yo .

No me gustaba que mirara a otros o a otras , si , me ponía celosa , pero solo porque me arrebataran a mi mejor amiga , no quería aceptar que me gustaba y que la quería solo para mi , era una completa egoísta . No quería tener una relación con ella , pero tampoco me agradara que la tuviera con otras personas

Y cuando por fin mis sentimientos decidieron decir la verdad , ya era demasiado tarde para hacer algo , no fue hasta el instante en que sus ojos cambiaron para mirarme con odio , cuando supe que no podría vivir sin ella , que no podría ser feliz si la persona a la que mas quería me odiaba , y no solo eso , penar que sus labios tocarían otros que no fueran los mios y dedicándole los te quieros que deberían pertenecerme , todo me volvía loca , me deprimía y me hacía odiarme por no asumir lo que sentía .

Intente olvidarla , de verdad que lo intente pero no con todas mis fuerzas , era la primera vez en toda mi vida que no estaba a mi lado más de dos días .Me sentía sola y desprotegida , al fin comprendí todo lo que había sufrido con mis tonterías . Pero no quería olvidarla , no quería que desapareciera y menos ahora .

Cuando la miro concentrándose en sus apuntes cerca mía , es cuando verdaderamente me doy cuenta de lo mucho que la quiero y lo que la necesito . La miro con detenimiento deseando que algún día todo vuelva a ser como antes.

Solo llevábamos tres semanas dando clases y sien embargo el ambiente ya estaba menos tenso .

-eh Bonnie , deja de mirarme como una posesa y dime cual es este – Menos mal que mi piel siempre esta rosada y no se nota cuando me sonrojo , porque si no Marcelina ya se hubiera olido todo desde el principio.

-si claro , este es Dihidrogeno piroantimonito de Magnesio-

-Te has pasado en ese Bonnie , como iba a saberlo – se recostó en la silla , manteniendo el equilibrio con solo dos patas y con sus brazos en la nuca sujetando su cabeza .

-Por eso era el último, se acabo la clase .

Marceline acabo yéndose , hoy no daríamos más clase así que tenía media tarde libre para estar sola .

Sin embarga mis planes dieron un giro de 360 grados cuando tocaron al timbre de la puerta.

-¿Pero tu no habías ido ?-me gustaría saber que hacia de nuevo en mi casa

-Tengo un ensayo , si quieres te puedes venir a mi local y pasamos la tarde allí . Iba a ir yo sola pero como que mejor voy contigo, te doy dos minutos para ponerte guapa .El tiempo empieza…ahora.

Adoraba la voz de Marceline y sobretodo como la acompañaba con su bajo era como una sensación de estasis , absolutamente maravilloso , solía escucharla tocar casi todos los días , ya añoraba oírla de nuevo .

En definitiva me puse unos pantalones rosas y una camiseta a juego , no quería parecer que estaba súper ilusionada con ir y que me invitara de nuevo a hacer cosas con ella , así que solo me recogí el cabello en una coleta y Salí de casa .

Ella estaba ya en su coche , no tardamos ni diez minutos en llegar al local donde tendría lugar el ensayo .-Pasa Bonnie, yo iré a dejar el coche – El lugar estaba oscuro , era totalmente distinto a como lo recordaba ahora era muy "macarilla " , aparte olía a tanto a alcohol que podrías emborracharte incluso sin beber . Dentro había un chico con lo que parecía un ejército de latas de cerveza

-¿con que tú eres el responsable de este olor no es así ?

-si , se puede decir que si – sus pintas no me daban muy buena espina , había algo en el que hacía que le repudiase como a una cucaracha .

Tome asiento como me había dicho Marceline , ahora me arrepentía de haber venido .

Empezó a tocar , aun así su voz era tan maravillosa , como puede gustarte tanto algo así , sonaba como los dioses mismos , pero el estilo nuevo de Marceline hacia que tuviera miedo , que odiase su canción.

-Marceline es muy desagradable-

Paro de tocar y su cara se tornó en un gesto de enfado - ¿no te gusta o no te molo yo ?-

Todo estaba siendo surrealista , la nueva canción que tocaba estaba tan llena de reproches hacia a mí que me dieron ganas de desaparecer . Ella no sabe lo mucho que me arrepiento de darle siempre la excusa de que no era perfecta , porque lo es y ahora no puedo hacer nada .

Me quede inmóvil mirándola hasta que se quedó sin palabras , la tensión era palpable ,cualquiera la hubiera cortado con un cuchillo .

-Sera mejor que te vayas niña-El chaval me acompaño hasta la entrada , bueno me empujo , de reojo podía ver como Marceline se limpiaba las lágrimas con un papel y como daba pastadas a una silla .- Déjala vale , ahora es mía , es mi Novia guapura –

Sabía que me daba mala espina , que boba soy , pensar que seguiría colada por mí , después de tanto tiempo y tanto sufrimiento , soy imbécil , claro que ha rehecho su vida y yo debería de hacer lo mismo .

Camine hasta mi casa, andando se tardaba mucho más que en coche , llegue reventada por todo , no sabía ni siquiera si vendría mañana a clases .

El resto de la tarde paso volando y pronto entraron las diez de la noche , era hora de ponerme el pijama y ver mi serie favorita en la tele , eso me animaría seguro , era mucho mejor que estar recordando al estúpido de su novio.

El tiempo pasaba y el sueño poco a poco venía a mí , ya faltaba menos para que sandman me arrastrara hacia él . Al pasar media hora de estar sentada tocaron al timbre .-quien puede ser a estas horas , será Finn …aunque nunca he estado tan feliz de perderme mi serie favorita , ahí estaba ella , de pie delante mía casi a las 1 de la noche, y yo ni siquiera había reparado en que iba con la camiseta roquera que me regalo hace un montón de años

-todavía utilizas esos ?-su tono parecía algo triste , a la vez que alegre .

-claro , todos los días, la uso de pijama , es súper cómoda – esta situación era la más vergonzosa de mi vida , ella estaba roja , yo también .¿qué , que haces aquí?, ¿has llorado ?

-claro que no he llorado , es la alergia que me da al verte –

\- Me lo puedes contar Marcy-paso a mi salón y tomo asiento en el único sofá que había en la casa , le pasaba algo , aunque su orgullo no le permitiera decírmelo .

Me senté a su lado , la escena era muy incómoda , Marceline estaba intentado parecer fuerte como siempre , pero la conocía demasiado como para saber que estaba fatal - venga Marcy ... Cuéntamelo - me apoye en su hombro y le cogí las manos , note como temblaba y finalmente no lo contuvo más y comenzó s llorar abrazándose a mí.

El estúpido de Ash ha vendido a Hambo por una maldita flor con olor a caca .-Quien no la conociera pensaría que llorar por un peluche es una total bobería , pero ese peluche es su vida , no se separa de el ni un segundo -

-¿a quién se lo vendió?-

-a una loca que había por la calle ,Bonnie no sé qué hacer .-Marcy me daba tanta pena en ese estado , sabía lo que significaba ese peluche para ella , si lo recuperaba quizás me ganaba su amor .-le he mandado a la mierda –

Asi ?-eso había sonado demasiado alegre – digo , parecía buena persona

Marceline comenzó a reír , por lo menos había parado de llorar - vamos Bonnie no mientas .-dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas - es un cabeza de chorlito ., pero aparte de eso quería pedirte perdón , no debí haberte dicho todas esas cosas , solo salió de mi boca.

Intente poner un sonrisa -Tranquila, te hice daño ,lo sé . Es normal que me lo digas, es decir , no te lo puedes guardar para siempre. Yo solo quiero que me perdones. Si yo te quisiera, Que no te quiero, ósea si te quiero pero solo como amiga , no es que no esté ...-

-Bonnie tranquila -me corto rápidamente y menos mal porque no sabía ni lo que estaba diciendo - Eres importante para mi vale...he estado pensando y no quiero perderte otra vez - todo a mi alrededor dejo de existir , solo existir ella en este momento , me daban impulsos de besarla , quería que fuese mía y mas ahora que había dicho eso .

Mi rostro se acercó al suyo lo suficiente como para enrojecerla , no estaba siendo consciente de mis actos ni quería serlo - yo tampoco quiero perderte otra vez Marcy - esta vez fue su rostro el que se acercó , su mano sujeto mi mejilla para acomodar la forma y guiarme , su mano era tan suave .

Estábamos a escasos segundos de lo que había deseado desde no se cundo, todo era perfecto. Notaba su aliento en mis labios y no podía aguantar ni un segundo mas , mi corazón iba a salirme por el pecho en cualquier momento .

Pero como siempre algo hizo que Marceline se apartara , el ruido de la puerta abriéndose había jodido mi oportunidad de probar sus labios . y Para colmo ella salió corriendo y se fue .-lo siento Bonnie , no tuve que tomarme es cerveza , adiós-

-no...-Se fue dando un portazo , yo no tuve otro impulso que dar una patada a lo primero que vi , sin recordar mi falta de calzado . –¡ay!, - había perdido mi oportunidad , y el culpable aparecía por el salón con su habitual cara de sorpresa – Joder Finn que oportuno


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

-Que mierda hice anoche , joder estoy loca , para que la intento besar , ella quería besare , ella se acercó primero , pero joder ¿ahora le gusto? Pero ahora soy yo la que no quiero estar con ella , no quiero sufrir más , Bonnie es bipolar , lo mismo le gusté anoche y hoy me odia.

\- DIOS Marcy eres una completa estúpida - no he dormido nada pensando en este tema, - joder , hoy no voy a ir ni a clases - pensé en mandarle un mensaje pero mejor no . Ella tampoco querría saber nada de mi .

Me vi obligada a tomarme dos cafés cuando mire el reloj y vi que eran las 7 de la mañana , y ya para que iba a intentar dormir.

Llevaba mas de media hora andando , mi destino está lejos pero no me acordaba que lo estuviera tanto . El otro día le prometí que vendría , aunque ya casi no se acuerde de mí.

El edificio era blanco , y cuando entrabas tenia tonos verdosos.

-Hola Marceline , él se encuentra bien hoy , te está esperando - como todos los días , la recepcionista me daba el informe médico .

Su habitación era la 392 , me pare en la puerta y respire hondo , -esto cuesta mucho mas de lo que parece - termine entrando después de acomodar mi mente a lo que pasaría

-Gunter! Ya has vuelto , me has traído a mi princesa -su voz era cada vez más diferente .

-Simón , no soy Gunter soy Marceline -me Senté de forma relajada en el sofá, todos los días era igual , ya me lo sabía de memoria

-¿Simón? Con quien hablas Gunter , yo soy el rey hielo , ese Simón no soy yo -

-oh venga ya Simón , no se para que me pides que venga si no me recuerdas - suspire indignada - me pones de los nervios -

-¿me has traído noticias de mi princesa Gunter?-

Había empeorado en estos últimos meses , antes solía reconocerme sin que yo se lo dijera-Que no soy Gunter , soy Marceline y tú eres Simón -

-no, soy el rey hielo , te voy a congelar por mal comportamiento Gunter

-venga ya estas chiflado, soy Marceline - siempre terminaba gritando, pero conseguía convencerle de mi identidad .

-oh si , Marceline , lo siento , cada día estoy peor -

-ya lo veo ...-era inevitable entristecerme en esta situación . El de sentó a mi lado rodeándome con el brazo , y yo ,instintivamente me apoye en el -

-¿te noto triste Marcy , que pasa ? ¿Es por Bonnie?-

-si...anoche me intento besar - Me miro y me di cuenta de que Su cara se había deteriorado estos años , había olvidado cortarse la barba blanca y sus ojos cada vez eran mas de un completo loco .-

-Pero es bueno ¿no?

-no, no quiero nada con ella ahora, ni nunca – confesé tristemente –además salí corriendo , eso es lo que paso , tengo miedo de sufrir de nuevo. No quiero que me guste , y mucho menos salir con ella como pareja .-

\- ¿Porque sabes que me voy a casar con ella verdad?- me corto tajantemente.

-qué? No, Me estoy obsesionando otra vez eso es el problema.-

Desde hacía tiempo que vivía en este manicomio , casi todos los días le venia a visitar, fue el quien decidió que quería estar aquí cuando perdiera la cabeza .

Bonnie solía acompañarme y desarrollo una especie de obsesión por ella , su ex novia guarda un fuerte parecido con Bonnibel.

He vivido toda mi infancia con el , es como mi padre , el me regalo a Hambo ,es el único recuerdo que me quedaba de el , del verdadero simón no de lo que se esta convirtiendo.

-Me casare con ella-

-No! Viejo estúpido, no la vas a tocar -

-Gunter tráela , lo antes posible , o yo mismo la secuestraré -

-vale vale , yo te la traeré pero tranquilito eh -

Solía estar con el hasta la hora de la comida pero hoy me quede hasta la cena . Mi móvil no paraba de recibir llamadas de Bonn pero no las cogía , ¿para qué?, me estoy volvió loca otra vez y es lo único que quería evitar.

Cuando salí de aquel sitio tenis 47 llamadas y más de 1000 mensajes De Bonnie , Estaba pasando demasiado de ella , de camino a casa la llame , me cogió al microsegundo de llamar .

-¿Marceline ?-Bonnie siempre estaba calmada , pero joder tan calmada , por el amor de dios tenía 1000 mensajes de ella y 47 llamadas , un poco de entusiasmo al ver que te llamo

-No, soy Macarena, no te jode –

-¿Qué quieres ?

-No perdona , que quieres tu ? me has reventado el móvil

-No has venido a clase –

-Solo me llamas para eso Bonn , no es por lo que paso anoche?-Escuche incluso atreves del auricular del móvil como contenía la respiración , le había tomado por sorpresa .

-no…yo solo quería…quería … saber porque no has venido, eso quería saber eso - su actitud me mataba, estaba ideando un plan maligno en mi mente para hacerla confesar .

-Estaba ocupadísima Bonnie , intentando besar a todo lo que se me ponía enfrente –

-muy bien , -

-Dios Bonn , como eres así, acepta que me intentaste besar , pero sabes que, has perdido tu oportunidad .Juro que te hare confesar que te gusto- corte el móvil y me puse en marcha hacia mi casa totalmente enervada

Odio cuando se pone orgullosa en el sentido de no aceptar que, joder, me intento besar .


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO4**

Hace casi una hora que entro al examen , soy una completa idiota , estar yo más nerviosa que ella , Es una completa estupidez.

A partir de ahora Marceline ya no tendría que verme la cara nunca más creo que por eso estoy así, ella ya sabía lo que sentía , creo que se dio cuenta la tarde en que intente besarla , no sé en que estaría pensando, tuve la oportunidad de confesar , pero no escucharía un te quiero de mi boca .

Ella había insistido en que no la acompañara pero quería darle una sorpresita. Su estúpido novio había vendido su preciado osito para comprar una bobería y yo con mi precioso cerebro había conseguido recuperarlo al módico precio de mi camiseta favorita, aquella que la lavara cuanto la lavara seguía oliendo a Marceline. Pero se lo importante que es este oso para Marcy, lo necesita más que yo su camiseta .

Lo saque para mirarlo y lo abrace , ¿como podía Marceline adorar tanto a este muñeco ?, olía tanto a ella que podría quedarme así toda la mañana . sin embargo tuve que guardarlo enseguida en la mochila. Por fin salía del examen , iba con una pose relajada seguro que le salió bien , llevaba las manos en la nuca y se acercaba a mi lentamente

-¿Marcy que tal fue?

-Bueno , no ha ido mal solo saque un 9´7- me quede mirando un rato su cara por si era broma , pero al ver su sonrisa sincera empecé a gritar de alegría .

-ole ole ole – mis saltos era como los de una hiperactiva.

-venga Bonnie , te invito a comer que estas más contenta que yo –

-te dije que te ayudaría y que lo conseguirías , ahora podrás presentarte a las audiciones –ahora mismo no quería pensar que Marceline ya no vendría cada tarde a mi casa y que seguramente se iría al conservatorio de otra ciudad .

-vamos , andando profesora-Marceline paso su brazo por encima de mis hombros , se veía realmente feliz, fuimos andando y riendo de cualquier cosa hasta llegar a una pizzería.-Las princesas primero –

Pensé que el momento justo para darle a Hambo seria cuando me despidiera de ella por la tarde aunque seguramente eso daría igual , se lo daría ahora y punto –Marceline tengo una cosa para ti –

-Anda Bonnie haciendo regalos que exquisita .¿qué es un …-dejo la broma cuando vio las orejitas asomando por la mochila –no Bonnie –

-si Marcy- mi sonrisa era la más amplia seguramente en varios kilómetros a la redonda – este coleguin te echa de menos .-Marceline no pudo contener las lagrimas , abrazo a su amigo tan fuerte que temí por que se rompiera . Decidí recuperar a Hambo para que cada vez que lo viera se acordara de mi , sin embargo ahora se que lo hice por otra cosa totalmente distinta , porque me parte el alma verla triste .

-Gracias Bonnibel –poso un pequeño beso en mi mejilla , era pequeño pero fue lo suficientemente grande para que en mi estómago estallara la tercera guerra mundial .

Terminamos de comer y me invito de nuevo a ir a su local , aun que había cambiado desde la ultima vez , ahora estaba mucho mas limpio y más luminoso , su olor a alcohol había desaparecido y me alegraba por eso .

-ven Bonnie ayúdame a ensayar una canción .-Marceline estaba encima de un pequeño escenario , no me radiaba mucha confianza lo que iba hacer .estaba asustada , no voy a mentir y ella bien lo sabia .-oh venga no voy a hacerte nada , vamos – encendió la instrumental de una canción bastante lenta , todo lo contrario al genero que le gustaba a ella .-comienza la diversión-

Cuando escuche eso , mi cuerpo entero empalideció, intente huir sutilmente , pero su brazo ya me tenia agarra .

Comenzó a cantar una preciosa canción de amor –Marcy no por favor-intente por todas mis fuerzas zafarme de su agarre. Me atrajo hacia su cuerpo rodeándome con sus firmes brazos , y cantado en mi oído . No estaba mas roja porque era imposible , me obligo a mirarle a los ojos , era una completa tortura , incluso me dolía el pecho , respiraba con dificultad pero Marceline siguió y siguió .-por favor para –

-no hasta que digas la verdad ,o hasta que me beses , una de dos – comenzó a bailar con migo , haciéndome girar , era el típico baile que se ven en todas las películas de princesas , pero este era horrible . Pobrecitas ellas si tuvieron que soportar estos sentimientos.

El silencio era la mejor respuesta que le podía dar , no me salían las palabras mi mente había dejado de funcionar , para que quiero una mente prodigiosa si en estas ocasiones me abandona y se apaga .

La canción termino , me soltó por fin , mientras comenzaba a reír – vaya Bonnie que dura eres no?, me da igual, vi lo que quería ver, ¿ahora te gusto? Parece que los papele se ha cambiado , pero yo voy a ser mas sutil que tu , no quiero nada contigo en la vida , de acuerdo asi que sal de aquí , adiós.

Salí con todo el orgullo que me permitió la situación , no iba a llorar , no , y menos por una chica como ella . Se había reído de mi ,jugado con lo que sentía etc.., que yo recuerde nunca hice eso . utiliza sus malditas canciones para joderme .

No suelo salir de fiesta y beber , aunque ahora mismo lo único de lo que tenía verdaderamente ganas era de salir con lady , fuimos a un pub llamado la nochesfera .

Estuvimos toda la noche , bebí , claro que bebí , quería olvidar por un segundo lo que había pasado . Maldije mi metabolismo cuando pasada media hora ya estaba perfectamente, con lo justo para pagar un taxi hasta mi casa

Lady me dejo sola esperando el taxi y seguramente por eso este señor me estaba llevando a la fuerza hacia un callejón , me habían pasado tantas cosa malas hoy que esta era el colmo .

-por fin eres mía – su voz irreconocible para mí , tenía un punto de locura .

-que sea una chica , no significa que sea débil – estaba en un estado de sock en verdad . Todo lo que estaba haciendo era monótono como si me hubieran programado para ello .

Comencé a pegarle , conseguí huir por así decirlo –volveré a por ti maldita Princesa –no repare mucho en esa ultima frase solo estaba corriendo , pero todo dentro de la tranquilidad .

Saque mi móvil y marque el primer número que recordé mientras me escondía en el hueco de dos coches aparcados en fila –que lo coja por favor, cógelo maldita sea , vamos .


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

-Creo que fui demasiado mala con ella , pero entiéndeme , no le puedo gustar y menos ahora , sus padre son muy importantes y estar con una chica como yo dañaría demasiado su imagen – suspire intentando eliminar todo el dolor que estaba bañando mi cuerpo- se que me pase , no tuve que reírme de ella , tuve que decírselo de otra manera –de nuevo suspire cambiando la postura en la que intentaba dormirme-lo peor de todo es que yo la quiero , la quiero mucho , de todas formas me voy a ir a otra ciudad para estudiar música –volví a cambiar la postura por decima vez –ella estudia aquí no funcionaria . Bonnie es bipolar lo mismo me quiere lo mismo me odia, y prefiero lo segundo porque ya he aprendido a vivir con eso. No quiero convertir mi vida en una telenovela donde la protagonista cambia de pensamiento en cada capítulo. Yo la quiero, joder claro que la quiero, pero mi decisión es no y no la voy a cambiar. Tu qué piensas Hambo? Ella te rescato, algo penaras no?- espere una respuesta imposible , me convertiría en una loca si me hubiera respondido .-esto es demasiado complicado Hambo porque estoy así, por que le doy tantas vueltas . Ella me hizo daño a mi primero, durante mucho tiempo.

Iba a ser la tercera vez que me quedaba en vela por su culpa -Esto no es sano, saldría con ella solo para poder dormir - aunque pensándolo mejor tampoco dormiría mucho, gastaría el tiempo en otras cosas más divertidas – Luego me quejo de que me digan salida mental, pero por dios ni siquiera he pensado en hacerlo con ella, aggg odio mi cabeza.-

Termine levantándome de la cama dejando a Hambo allí . Tenia un antojo de fresas , me comí como dos cajas más una infusión relajante para pillar un poco de sueño . Esas infusiones son manos de santo. En seguida estaba dormida en mi cama , teniendo un sueño rarísimo donde era un vampiro ,volaba , viajaba, no me podía dar el sol , los perros hablaban , mi padre era un demonio , incluso salía simón donde de verdad podía controlar el hielo , pero sin duda lo mejor de todo era Bonnie convertida en una princesa , "princesa chicle " la llama todos sus súbditos.

El móvil sonó varias vece iluminando toda mi habitación por unas centésimas de segundo me sentía como un vampiro al darle el sol , lo cogí y descolgué sin decir nada mientras me frotaba la cara con mi mano libre para disipar el poco sueño que quedaba en mi rostro , y de paso aparte mi pelo hacia un lado para escuchar bien.

\- Que lo coja por favor, cógelo maldita sea , vamos-

-Hola?-

-Marcy hola – mire la hora con los ojos llorosos por la intensidad del brillo de mi movil

-Bonnie son las 5 de la mañana joder que mierda quieres –

-¿puedes recogerme ?-

-De donde quieres que te recoja a estas horas, por dios estaba durmiendo-

-Estoy en la calle , he salido con lady para ir a la nochesfera , recógeme por favor –

-No, puedes irte andando tu sola-

-Marcy por favor, ven-

-Dije que no, buenas noches- despegue el móvil de mi oreja apoyándolo a un a lado en la almohada. Podio oír la respiración de Bonnibel.

-¿Sigues ahí verdad? No me has colgado.

Estoy segura de que esto no va a salir bien –Bah Bonnie , voy a por ti – hubo algo en la forma de comportarse de Bonnie que me preocupo , quizás iba borracha , pero ella no es de beber. -De todas formas ya estoy despierta.

-Date prisa por favor-

-Encima con exigencias, en 10 minutos llego.-

Me puse mis pantalones vaquero , una chaqueta de cuero negra y fui a buscarla , la nochesfera no era un pub que frecuentara esta chica , en parte me preocupa lo que haya podido hacer .

Cuando llegue no la vi , pregunte a las personas de por allí pero o iban borrachos o no la habían visto . La llame por teléfono bastante enfadada , me temia lo peor , que me hubiera devuelto la broma y por eso aquella actitud tan rara .

-Bonnie donde estas. Estoy en la puerta y no te veo , como esto sea una de tus bromas te juro qu...-no pude acabar la frase

-sube por la calle estoy entre dos coches –

-¿vaaaale?- me puse en marcha buscando entre todos los coches cuando colgué .

Después de 17 coches ahí estaba ella , sentada con las piernas cruzadas , el móvil entre dos manos temblorosas con mi numero marcado preparado para llamar .

-Bonnie?-Me asuste cuando no me miro al llamarla -que mierda te has tomado ?-me acerque para llamarle la atención y me percate de un hematoma tanto en su cuello como en el brazo –¿Bonnibel que mierda?-

-Estaba sola , alguien me cogió por la espalda , no lo vi –Seguía con la mirada perdida , que rayos le está pasando , -comencé a pegarle y me escondí aquí - no sabía muy bien que hacer .

En mi vida había visto esa expresión en su rostro, intente quitarle importancia al asunto. – Vengas vamos, no tenías que inventarte eso para poder verme y decirme lo enamorada que estas por mi huesos.-sonreí de medio lado y ella lo hizo también- Vayamos a mi casa Bonnibel – la levante con cuidado y comencé andar agarrándola por todas las partes que podía para que no se callera.

Llegamos después de media hora andado, la deje en sofá y le traje un poco de agua , -cuéntame lo que paso, al menos lo que recuerdes – Para que llamar a la policía, algun borracho le habría echado el ojo, pasa mucho en ese sitio.

-estoy cansada –

-vale vale, venga a dormir –

De nuevo la ayude a llegar hasta mi habitación , seguía con la mirada en otro mundo.-Bonnie en serio cuéntamelo, te pondrás mejor –

Sin ni siquiera darme cuenta , la tenia resbalándose por la pared sentándose en el suelo y envuelta en un mar de lágrimas , al instante ya estaba junto a ella rodeándola de forma tierna , obligando a apoyar su cabeza en mi , acaricie su pelo , la película de "in side out" deja muy claro que llorar no es malo así que la deje llorar, le apartaba los mechones rebeldes que intentaban invadir su cara.

Me rodeo con sus brazo temblorosos agarrando mi chaqueta, hay ocasiones donde las palabras sobra y este era uno de esos.

-Oye una cosa porque te gusto ahora, justo ahora- no era el momento indicado pero de seguro olvidaba lo sucedido.

-porque si - me pase la mano por la cara intentando que las ideas vinieran hacia mi .

-entonces… te gusto?-

-Marceline ¿Qué quieres?-

-La verdad-

-La verdad es si-

-Bueno por lo menos me lo has admitido , pero bombón que te tengan que intentar secuestrar para que me digas que te gusto es un poco fuerte, ¿no? si lo llego a saber te secuestro yo sola y nos ahorramos el susto –

-este tema no tiene gracia-

-claro que no, es un tema delicado-

-Entonces tu no me quieres –

-Joder Bonnie si te quiero –hice un inciso bástate notable en ese te quiero -y esto me duele más a mí que a ti. Pero aun así no, no podemos salir juntas.

-Sabes –se apartó de mí, soltándome –creo que te quiero desde siempre –

Por algún maldito sentido echaba en falta tenerla junto a mí y eso que estaba a dos centímetros.

-no quería salir contigo, me gustaba tenerte detrás mía, quizás si salía contigo la cosa cambiaba. Me agradaba como estábamos. Y no fue hasta que te fuiste que me di cuenta de que yo quería más.

-Han pasado dos años podías..-

-falsifique la carta del conservatorio, te seguía en Facebook y supe que te ibas a presentar, era mi oportunidad para estar contigo, el plan era perfecto, te mande la carta diciendo que debías aprobar química para las audiciones y llame a tu padre ,

-espera, espera, ¿Qué? Me estás diciendo que no había tenido que estudiar en verano?-

-solo quería estar como antes –

Otra persona que no fuera yo se hubiera enfadado por una acción como esa pero en cambio a mí me pareció súper tierno, pero ella no lo podía notar–joder Bonnie…mi verano perdido, solo porque querías estar con migo, no había otra forma –

-solo se me ocurrió esa…-comencé a reír de forma totalmente espontaneo. Me gane un puñetazo cariñoso en el hombro.

-estas fatal –

-igualmente no quieres nada con migo –

-exacto–vi que estaba algo mejor y sentencie que era hora de dormir.

No pegue ojo , entre que estaba nerviosa y bueno feliz porque Bonnie me había dicho la verdad y jodida porque ahora me arrepentía de ser testadura y no querer nada con ella era perfecta joder , la quería para mi sola , pero ya no había vuelta atrás .

-El hobre de anoche me llamo princesa-me soltó nada más abrir los ojos.

Mi cuerpo se tensó - Joder, eso se dice antes mierda, quédate aquí, no abras a nadie, de acuerdo –

-De acuerdo-

Me levante, me vestí y salí de casa dando un portazo, era jodidamente imposible que hubiera sido el, pero y si sí.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Había sido raro, más que raro. Estaba sola en su casa, y no podía quitarme la sonrisita de la cara.

Mire mi reloj era la hora exacta para desayunar, fui a la cocina con suerte Marceline tendría algunas tortitas en el congelador-donde estarán…ah¡ Aquí¡- metí unas cuantas en el micro y espere unos segundo, las unte bien con chocolate y me las comí.

Me preguntaba donde había ido Marceline con tanta prisa, tampoco había dicho nada del otro mundo, quizás tendría alguna pista de quien fue mi agresor.

Sin embargo el tono de llamada de mi móvil rompió mis pensamientos.

-Lady? Buenos días

-¿Bonnie sabes algo de Jake?

-No, lo siento- su timbre sonaba bajo y decaído-¿Qué pasa, estas bien?

-Estoy preocupada, lleva desde anoche sin contestarme a las llamas, estoy desesperada, el siempre me responde, además tengo algo muy muy muy importante que contarle. Bonnie, ¿puedo ir a tu casa?

-Estoy en casa de Marceline, vente, ¿te acuerdas de dónde vive?-

-¿Qué haces en casa de esa tipa?

-cosas- respondí de forma espontánea, tampoco quería revivir lo sucedido.-Venga, te espero aquí.-Colgué al instante y espere su llegada.

No tardo ni 30 minutos, nuevo record para Lady, al abrirle la puerta entro hablando en su idioma.

-No la llames así, no tiene culpa de nada, además no está aquí Lady, se ha ido esta mañana-

Por suerte podía llegar a entenderla perfectamente.

El sol comenzó a desaparecer, Marceline no volvía y nosotras seguíamos buscando pistas sobre el paradero de Jake. Llamamos a su mejor amigo y tampoco dio señales de vida. Faltaba muy poco para que nos rindiéramos, teléfono fijo sonó, pero no nos dio tiempo a levantarlo, una voz sonó detrás de él.

-Princesa, ¿Qué tal estas? Sé que anoche te asuste, no era mi intención, para que veas lo mucho que te aprecio he traído a unos amigos tuyos a mi casa, sé que estas preocupada por ellos, tu amiga y tú no tenéis nada que temer. Estamos más cerca de lo que crees.

Conforme la voz se apagó, cogí mi móvil y marque el número de Marceline-OH venga ya¡ ¿En serio?- el móvil se encontraba en el salón, no se lo había llevado.

No podía perder el tiempo así que agarre a Lady y me fui de aquella casa, sabía perfectamente donde estaban.


End file.
